


Forever

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: AUSwanQueen, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, mermaid and sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: “It’s the way of the world and its motionAnd no ocean can keep us apart "





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> lyric by Way of the World-Tina Turner

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/48666367311/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
